


Pangamba

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: kadi drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Walang padalos dalos si Jongin sa pagsabi na gusto niya ring magkaroon ng isang pamilya balang araw.Ang di niya alam, nasasaktan na pala niya ang nobyong si Kyungsoo.





	Pangamba

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sa aking mga mambabasa! Itong istorya na ito ay akin ding pinost sa @kadidrabbles! Kami po ay tumatanggap ng mga prompts at aus na gusto niyong ipasulat sa amin na sumesentro sa pag-iibigan nila Jongin at Kyungsoo! Kung bukal po sa inyong mga puso ay i-follow niyo po ang @kadidrabbles sa twitter at huwag mahiyang mag-dm ng mga prompts at aus niyo! Maraming salamat!

Napahinto si Kyungsoo sa ginagawang trabaho na itinuloy na lang niya sa apartment na pinagsasaluhan nilang dalawa ni Jongin.

"Ang cute, cute ng pamangkin ko di ba? Nakakagigil pa." Pagmamalaki ni Jongin habang umiiskrolyo sa kanyang cellphone matapos ipakita sa kanyang kasintahan ang litrato niya kasama ang pamangkin na lalaki na halik-halik lang naman niya sa mga labi nito.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo nang tipid kay Jongin at bumalik sa excel file na kaharap na puno ng sandamakmak na mga numero.

"Hay, gusto ko talaga magka-pamilya tulad kay ate. Gusto ko tatlong anak. Parang kami lang. Dalawang babae at isang lalaki. Tapos iispoilin ko sila at syempre tuturuan kong sumayaw." Sambit ni Jongin na may halong magandang ngiti sa labi. Animo'y di na makaantay sa pinapangarap na pamilyang gusto matamasa isang araw.

Sa mga salitang iyon, tila ba napaso ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo. Sa tuwing binabanggit ni Jongin ang pangarap na magka-pamilya at anak ay di niya maiwasang mag-isip kung karapatdapat ba ang isang tulad niya sa piling ni Jongin na hindi kayang punan ang pangarap ni Jongin na magka-pamilya.

"Bakit kasi ako pa?" Biglang tanong ng puso na nabukangbibig na rin niya sa tindi ng emosyong kumukulo sa loob niya.

Nanghihina. Nalalanta ang pakiramdam. Naninigas na mga kamao na nakalatay sa kanyang mga tuhod at mga luha na nagbabadyang tumulo sa kanyang mga mata.

Hindi na kaya ni Kyungsoo itago pa ang pait na nararamdaman, dahil ilang beses na rin ito sumasaksak sa pagkatao niya matapos ang paulit-ulit ni Jongin sa mga eksaktong salitang iyon at punung-puno siya. Kaya naman hinarap na niya si Jongin at sinabing, "Alam mo, kung gusto mo pala magkaanak, eh di sana hindi ako. Jongin, ilang beses na lang ba ako magtitiis na marinig sayo na gusto mo magkaanak? Anak, anak, pamilya...di ko kayang ibigay yun sayo..." Panghihina ng kanyang boses sa mga huling sinambit.

"Kyungsoo, ano bang iniisip mo?" Pag-aalalang tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

Kahit si Jongin ay parang nabagsakan ng malaking bato sa likod sa pait ng ekspresyon nito sa mukha. Kung kanina'y masaya ito habang patuloy sa pagkwento tungkol sa mga minamahal niyang mga pamangkin, napalitan na ito ng may halong gulat, lungkot, at kung ano pa na hindi na mabasa ni Kyungsoo dahil umiwas na siya ng tingin.

Hiling niya tuloy, sana ay di na lang siya nagsalita. Pero marahil dala na rin ng pagod kaya't di na niya napigilang magpreno ng bibig.

Kinuha ni Jongin ang nanlalamig at namamawis na kamay ng kasintahan at nilapit bahagya ang mukha sa kanya.

"Soo, Soo, tumingin ka sa akin." Pagmamakaawa niya. "Soo, please, kung ano man yang iniisip mo, hindi ganun ang ibig kong sabihin."

Nanatiling matigas si Kyungsoo at di tumingin kay Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, tayo, tayo ang gagawa ng pamilya natin. Tayong dalawa, Soo. Sayo ko gustong magkapamilya, walang iba. Maniwala ka, yun ang ibig kong sabihin."

Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang mga luhang tumutulo gamit ang kanang braso. Hindi pa rin niya maharap ang sarili sa kabiyak.

"Kyungsoo, mahal kita." Dinala ni Jongin ang lalaki sa kanyang mga bisig at kinulong roon. "Kaya rin natin gumawa ng isang pamilya, kahit sobrang daya rin ng mundo sa mga tulad natin. Hindi yun hadlang, Soo. Di ko kailangan ng babae para magkaanak. Di ko kailangan ng babae para magka-pamilya. Alam mo kung ano ang kailangan ko? Ikaw. Namumukod tanging ikaw lang. Tahan na, mahal ko. Pasensya na rin kung nagmukhang ganun na nga ang ibig kong sabihin. Pero alam mo, Soo, kahit dalawa lang tayo, pamilya na 'to sa akin."

Umiyak lalo si Kyungsoo at naglalakihan ang patak ng kanyang mga luha. Hindi niya alam kung anong dapat niyang sabihin pa kay Jongin, pagkatapos niyang paghinalaan at pangunahan ito sa kanyang pinaparating tungkol sa kagustuhang magkaroon ng mga anak at sariling pamilya.

At dahil hindi na rin niya alam kung ano ang dapat pang gawin, isinampa na lang niya ang kanyang mukha sa dibdib ng kabiyak at nagpatuloy sa pag-iyak.

"Tahan na, Soo. Shhh." Pag-aalo ni Jongin sa kanya habang hinahaplos ang kanyang likod. "Tahan na." Dagdag muli niya bago patakan si Kyungsoo ng halik sa ulo.

Nang banayad na ang pakiramdam, inangat ni Kyungsoo ang tingin kay Jongin at pinagmasdan ang lalaking pinakamamahal nang taimtim.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Jongin. Hindi ko alam kung anong kararatayan ko sa buhay kapag nawala ka sa akin. Pasensya na kung hindi ako tulad ng--"

"Shhh." Tinapal ni Jongin ang daliri sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo at umiling. "Wag na wag mong ikukumpara ang sarili mo sa kanila. Ikaw ang mahal ko, sapat ka na sa akin. Marahil gusto ko nga ng mga anak, pero kaya rin natin magkaroon tulad ng iba. Mag-aampon tayo, Soo. Hm?" Hinawi ni Jongin ang buhok ni Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang mga pisngi nito. "Kaya ko naman kasi madalas sabihin yun, kasi gusto na kita pakasalan. Gusto ko mag-ampon tayo ng tatlo. O kung gusto mo higit pa sa tatlo, wala ring kaso sa akin." Ngumiti si Jongin sa kasintahan at sinundot ang nanaba at namumulang pisngi nito dulot ng pag-iyak.

"G-Gusto mo ko pakasalan?" Sinisinok na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Walang paligoy-ligoy pa at dinampian ni Jongin ng halik ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at tumango. "Nagpaparinig na kasi ako sayo. Gusto na talaga kita pakasalan at gusto ko na na mag-alaga tayo ng mga baby."

Sumuntok si Kyungsoo nang marahan sa braso ni Jongin at iniuntog ang noo sa balikat nito. "Akala ko nagsisisi ka na na ako ang pinili mo kaya mo yun pinaparinig sa akin." Tumingala siya at ngumiti. Di nagtagal at pinulupot niya rin ang mga braso kay Jongin at suminuk-sinok. "Pakasal na tayo, Jongin. Kung pwede ngayon na. Ayaw na kasi kitang pakawalan pa."

Tiningnan siya ni Jongin nang mariin at hinaplos ang kanyang pisngi. "Ayaw rin kitang pakawalan, Kyungsoo, kaya wag ka na mangamba dahil ang makasama ka habangbuhay ang tunay kong pangarap. Mahal na mahal kita."

Sa gabing iyon, nanatili lang silang magkayakap habang nag-uusap patungkol sa hinaharap na gusto nilang kamtin nang silang dalawang magkasama.

**Author's Note:**

> @kadidrabbles on twitter! Request na!


End file.
